greylake_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Trees
Okay, so this is going to be a bit more complicated, so you'll need to listen up and pay some serious attention. This is a rough draft of the various skill trees that you can follow based on your specialties and auxiliaries. They will be marked as the end of an auxiliary tree as it needs to be. Each tree has it's own section. Universal Skills and Passives have not been included in this list, so please refer to the post revolving around those on the subreddit. Fire Combat Skills Agi Single-Target --> Maragi Multi-Target --> Agilao Single-Target(Auxiliary Line Ends Here) --> Maragion Multi-Target --> Agidyne Single-Target --> Maragidyne Multi-Target --> Ragnarok Single-Target Support Skills * Red Wall * Fire Break * Fire Boost * Fire Amp (Requires Fire Boost) Ice Combat Skills Bufu Single-Target --> Mabufu Multi-Target --> Bufula Single-Target(Aux. line ends here) --> Mabufula Multi-Target --> Bufudyne Single-Target --> Mabufudyne Multi-Target --> Niflheim Single-Target Support Skills * White Wall * Ice Break * Ice Boost * Ice Amp (Requires Ice Boost) Wind Combat Skills Garu Single-Target --> Magaru Multi-Target --> Garula Single-Target(Aux. line ends here.) --> Magaraula Multi-Target --> Garudyne Single-Target --> Magarudyne Multi-Target --> Panta Rhei Single-Target Support Skills * Green Wall * Wind Break * Wind Boost * Wind Amp (Requires Wind Boost) Electric Combat Skills Zio Single-Target --> Mazio Multi-Target --> Zionga Single-Target(Aux. line ends here.) --> Mazionga Multi-Target --> Ziodyne SIngle-Target --> Maziodyne Multi-Target --> Thunder Reign Single-Target Support Skills * Blue Wall * Electric Break * Electric Boost * Electric Amp (Requires Electric Boost) Strike Combat Skills Bash Single-Target --> Berserk Multi-Target --> Lunge Single-Target(Aux. line ends here) --> Herculean Strike Multi-Target --> Swift Strike Multi-Target (2-3x) --> Gigantic Fist Single-Target --> Vicious Strike Multi-Target --> Akasha Arts Multi-Target (2-3x) --> God's Hand Single-Target Support Skills * Strike Boost * Strike Amp (Requires Strike Boost) General Physical Skills * Counter * Counterstrike (Requires Counter) * High Counter (Requires Counterstrike) Slash Combat Skills Cleave Single-Target --> Giant Slice Multi-Target --> Mighty Swing Single-Target(Aux. line ends here) --> Gale Slash Multi-Target --> Bloodbath Multi-Target (2-3x) --> Iron Claw Single-Target --> Deathbound Multi-Target --> Blade of Fury Multi-Target (2-3x) --> Brave Blade Single-Target Support Skills * Slash Boost * Slash Amp (Requires Slash Boost) General Physical Skills * Counter * Counterstrike (Requires Counter) * High Counter (Requires Counterstrike) Pierce Combat Skills Single Shot Single-Target --> Needle Assault Multi-Target --> Tathlum Shot Single-Target(Aux. line ends here) --> Blast Arrow Multi-Target --> Arrow Rain Multi-Target (2-3x) --> Grand Track Single-Target --> Heaven's Bow Multi-Target --> Myriad Arrows Multi-Target (2-3x) --> Primal Force Single-Target Support Skills * Pierce Boost * Pierce Amp (Requires Pierce Boost) General Physical Skills * Counter * Counterstrike (Requires Counter) * High Counter (Requires Counterstrike) Healing Extremely Important!: '''Auxiliary only gets the Dia line, and up to Diarama. Aux healers can only use Dia. '''Dia Single-Target --> Media Multi-Target --> Diarama Single-Target(Aux. line ends here) --> Mediarama Multi-Target --> Diarahan Single-Target --> Mediarahan Multi-Target Vyadhi --> Me Vyadhi --> Amrita --> Salvation (Requires Me Patra AND Me Vyadhi) Patra --> Me Patra --> Amrita --> Salvation (Requires Me Patra AND Me Vyadhi) Recarm --> Samarecarm Buffs/Debuffs Extremely Important!: '''Aux buffers may only choose one of the following lines: Buff(ATK), Buff(DEF), Buff(AGL), Debuff(ATK), Debuff(DEF), Debuff(AGL). Upon choosing a line, you may only take that skill and it's Ma- variant. '''Tarukaja(Buff - ATK)Single-Target --> Matarukaja(ATK)Multi-Target --> Heat Riser (With another buff)Single-Target Rakukaja(Buff - DEF)Single-Target --> Marakukaja(DEF)Multi-Target --> Heat Riser (With another buff)Single-Target Sukukaja(Buff - AGL)Single-Target --> Masukukaja(AGL)Multi-Target --> Heat Riser (With another buff)Single-Target Tarunda(Debuff - ATK)Single-Target --> Matarunda(ATK)Multi-Target --> Debilitate (With another Debuff)[Single-Target} Rakunda(Debuff - DEF)Single-Target --> Masukunda(DEF){Multi-Target] --> Debilitate (With another Debuff)Single-Target Sukunda(Debuff - AGL)Single-Target --> Masukunda(AGL)Multi-Target --> Debilitate (With another Debuff)Single-Target Other Skills * Dekunda - Cancels debuffs on the party * Dekaja - Cancels buffs on the enemy Ailments Important!: Aux Ailment characters may only pick ONE Ailment to use and get those skills (i.e I pick Poison, so I may acquire Poisma, Poison Mist, and Poison Boost, but nothing else.) Poison * Poisma --> Poison Mist * Poison Boost Confusion * Pulinpa --> Tentarafoo * Confusion Boost Silence * Makajam --> Foolish Whisper * Silence Boost Rage * Balzac --> Valiant Dance * Rage Boost Enervation * Enervation --> Old One * Enervation Boost Fear * Evil Touch --> Evil Smile * Fear Boost General Skills * Constitution * Holy Ground (Requires Constitution) * Foul Breath * Stagnant Air (Requires Foul Breath) * Ailment Boost * Unshaken Body * Unshaken Mind